secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastet
Bastet ('''also known as '''Sekhmet, Mafdet, and Menhit) is the sister of'' Hekate and Mars, and also the aunt of Scathach, Aoife, Badb, Macha, and the Morrigan. Background: Bastet had been worshiped for generations throughout the land of Egypt as the Goddess of Cats. Bastet revealed to Dr. John Dee in "The Sorceress" that she is the older sister of the elder Mars Ultor, which in the old days was named Horus. She's Anubis and Aten's Mother. Appearance: "The body was that of a woman, but the head that brushed the arched ceiling belonged to a cat, sleek and furred, with huge yellow slit-pupiled eyes, a long pointed snout and high triangular ears. The mouth opened and Dee's cold light ran across gleaming yellow teeth." (The Alchemyst: Page 192) During the attack of Hekate's Shadowrealm, Bastet was seen wearing the white cotten robes of an Egyptian princess. She also held a spear that was as tall as she was. Abilities: As the Goddess of Cats, Bastet can control felines. An example of this is when she used her power to call all of the cats in San Francisco (nearly half a million) to help attack Hekate's Shadowrealm. When the cats entered Hekate's shadowrealm, they turned into human-sized cat-people. *"There were a few cats scattered among the field of feathers. They too had become almost human when they stepped into the shadowrealm, and like Bastet, they had retained their cat heads. Their paws were a cross between human hands and cat claws, tipped with curved, razor-sharp nails, and their bodies were covered in a fine down of hair." (The Alchemyst: Page 230) The Alchemyst It was revelaed in the Alchemyst that Bastet was living in a Bel Air estate in Los Angeles. Bastet's servant, a man called Senuhet, lead Dr. Dee to Bastet. Dee informed Bastet that the Morrigan wanted her to join an attack of Hekate's shadowrealm. The Cat Goddess then howled, filling the cellar with cats, and announced "It is time to hunt... time to feed.". The Warlock ''Coming soon The Enchantress Coming soon Enemies: The following list is a list of Bastet's enemies. *Nicholas Flamel: The Guardian of the Book of Abraham the Mage. His aura is green and smells like peppermint. *Perenelle Flamel: The wife of Nicholas Flamel. Perenelle had used a powerful display of sorcery to turn all of Bastet's cat people into kittens and fought on equal terms with the elder. *Hekate: The sister of Bastet, and the aunt of the Morrigan. Had remained neutral for many years. *Marethyu: Future Josh newman. Marethyu also means death, Allies The following list is a list of Bastet's allies. *The Morrigan: Bastet's niece. Has three personalities after incorporating her sisters Macha and Badb into herself. *Dr. John Dee: An immortal human in the service of the Dark Elders. Has a sickly yellow aura that smells of rotten eggs/ brimstone/ sulfur. Category:Elders Category:Dark Elders Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Royalty Category:Animal-Headed Characters Category:Animal Controlers Category:Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Female Category:Queens Category:The Alchemyst Category:The Sorceress Category:The Warlock Category:Great Elders Category:Antagonists